


Kirk Prime Drabble

by astudyincastiel



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, What-If, completely random, look I don't even know, okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyincastiel/pseuds/astudyincastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jim met his alternate self?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirk Prime Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written Nov. 2009.
> 
> Just some random piece of whatever that was the result of some conversations had during an RP. I suddenly remembered I'd done it the other day, and went on a long search to track it down; I kind of like it, I guess.
> 
> ...

He'd never really thought of himself as old, and maybe that was the problem. At 45 he was getting a bit soggy around the middle, doing his best to battle the hair-loss that ran on his mother's side of the family, and approaching 50 with characteristic bullheadedness. He'd never felt old, and when he looked in the mirror, it wasn't what he saw either, even if he wasn't all that satisfied with the reflection these days.

Standing there staring back at a face he hadn't seen in 20 years, though? It was like a punch in the gut. One, he thought, that Bones would have told him had been a long time coming and completely deserved. It was almost embarrassing how much he'd been letting himself go, wasn't it?

 _Thank god_ Bones **wasn't** there.

While his younger self still stood there, confused and staring, Jim stepped forward wearing his most charming smile and grabbed a limp hand. After all, he was still James T. Kirk, wasn't he? Of course he was. And James Kirk never let any situation get the best of him if he could help it.

"Hello, Jim, it's good to see you again."


End file.
